A los vivos
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Si él no lo mataba, lo harían ellos. Tanto a él, como al animal. Era cruel. Ellos eran crueles. No quería lastimarlo, no quería matarlo. No tenía la culpa de nada. Él era su primer y único amigo en el mundo."


¡Bueeenas! Lady Crystal estrenando fandom nuevo. Este oneshot fue traído a ustedes por un headcanon sobre el pasado del conejo. Si no tenemos pasado, puedo creer lo que quiera sobre él. Bah, o puedo admitir que esto salió solo, la verdad, pero estoy feliz con como resultó. En fin, ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Cantidad de palabras según Word: 762

* * *

No había recuerdos. Su cabeza estaba vacía. Lo máximo que recordaba eran los agentes de policía junto a la camilla del hospital, aquellos que dijeron que había pasado por un trauma severo. Horas más tarde, escuchó que le decían a la enfermera que no tenía familia. Se habían acercado a él y le habían pedido con una voz dulce una vez más, que intentara recordar a alguien, para que pudieran encontrar un culpable. Esa noche, no dijo nada.

Con los días, podía recordar algunas cosas. Sobre todo, ya que, al cerrar los ojos, podía ver claramente el lugar en el que había estado.

Era una habitación sombría, aunque estaba cerca de un jardín. Las pocas veces que había escuchado a otro chico de su edad, había sido porque estaban allí. Cuando se comportaban bien, podían estar fuera un rato. Era casi un paraíso.

Sin embargo, cuando no actuaban correctamente, el trato era otro. Se oían cadenas, y más gritos. Por último, se escuchaba a alguno de los adultos arrastrando algo. No le gustaban esos días. Tampoco tenía interés en saber qué les ocurría a esos chicos, así que él era un niño que se comportaba bien. Soportaba lo que tenía que, y luego sonreía al volver a la habitación. Era más fácil de esa forma.

Un día que él no recordaba, alguien se había quejado. Alguien que no habría quedado satisfecho con sus servicios. No era su culpa, él se había quedado quieto y cerrado los ojos, como le habían enseñado. Pero por supuesto, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Para castigarlo, le entregaron un machete junto con una orden. La fachada del lugar era una carnicería. La carne que se vendía provenía del jardín, al igual que sus comidas. Eran _sobras,_ aquellas que no podían vender por su mal estado. Aquella que los adultos arrastraban, luego de escucharse chillidos en el jardín. Aquella carne que reemplazaban con otro chico.

Un golpe se dirigió a sus costillas, obligándole a apurarse, a clavarle el arma a uno de los animales del jardín. Ni las náuseas ni las lágrimas se hicieron esperar. Lo devolvieron a su habitación, privándole de todo. No comería, no bebería, no nada. Era el castigo por no hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

No podía matar a un conejo. Menos al que le habían dicho, el que solía acercársele cuando salía al jardín. Era suave, y le hacía cosquillas con su naricita. No lo lastimaba. No era como los adultos. Podían ser amigos, no como los otros chicos, a quien no vería más de una o dos veces.

El escenario se repitió a los días. Lo único que le entregaron fue el machete y lo encerraron en una habitación similar a donde dormía. En ella había una pequeña bolita blanca, con las patas atadas.

Si él no lo mataba, lo harían ellos. Tanto a él, como al animal. Era cruel. Ellos eran crueles. No quería lastimarlo, no quería matarlo. No tenía la culpa de nada.

Él era su primer y único amigo en el mundo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, levantó la mano con el arma y la clavó. Luego, con cuidado, desató las patas del animal. Acomodó su (ahora rojizo) pelaje, y con la otra mano tomó el machete y se agachó, esperando una reacción.

Fue entonces que se levantó. Su querido amigo se le acercó y pudo ver a través de sus ojos. Lo tomó en brazos, y salió de la habitación en la que lo habían encerrado.

Recordaba el ruido de las sirenas al poco tiempo. Había oído gritos y golpes en la puerta, pidiendo que abrieran. Él caminó, con la sangre helada empapando sus pies, e hizo caso. Gracias a eso, estaba en la camilla del hospital, de donde no lo dejarían irse hasta que dijera algo que les resultara útil.

Una de esas noches, el policía que estaba a cargo de él, le dijo algo que le pareció muy lindo.

" **Ten miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos. Ellos no pueden hacerte nada."**

Miedo a los vivos. A aquellos que podían pensar en lastimarlo.

Los que no estaban vivos eran sus amigos.

Sonrió mientras salía del hospital, dejando detrás de sí un rastro rojo, manchas que caían de sus manos.

Quería tener muchos amigos, así que volvería al lugar donde había hecho el primero para buscar al resto, y los llevaría al hospital para que se conocieran con sus amigos nuevos.

¡Incluso podían hacer una fiesta!

Rio ante la idea, ignorando los gritos de aquellos que pasaban cerca de él, horrorizados al verle manchado de sangre.

* * *

¡Hola una vez más! ¿Les gustó? En pocas palabras, mi headcanon del conejo es que fue vendido a una red de trata que lo retorció como está ahora. La parte de la carnicería se debe a esa parte donde ve el cadáver del caballo. Voy a admitirlo, es retorcido pero me gusta mucho como me quedó. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
